Millions of tons of VOCs, HVOCs, and nitrogen oxides, (denoted, generally herein as "NO.sub.x "), are emitted into the atmosphere each year as a result of high temperature combustion of fossil fuels. All of these compounds contribute to atmospheric pollution.
Previous investigation on chemical reactions in electrical discharge includes the work of Joshi in the 1920s (NO.sub.2 and N.sub.2 O decomposition/electron movement between glass walls in AC discharge), Visvanathan in the 1950s (NO decomposition in electric charge). Others looking at the general conditions of electric/chemical reactions include Brewer and Westhaver (J. of Phys. Chem.; 33:883 (1929)), Lacoste, G. and Bess, R (Rev. Chim. Minerale.; 11:14 (1974)), Bess, R. (Rev. Phys. Appl.; 12:1029 (1977)). A more comprehensive presentation of the previous work in nitrogen oxide control is presented in A Unified Projection of the Performance and Economics of Radiation-initiated NO.sub.x /SO.sub.x Emission Control Technologies, Person et al. Dept. of Energy Contract No. DE-AC22-84PC70259 (1985), the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. Particular note is made of the following, "An Advanced Corona Discharge NOx Control System," Ronald W. Breault, Frederick E. Becker, V. K. Mathur, Christopher McLarnon, Jeff Chini, AlChE Spring National Meeting, Session 99: Contaminants Removal From Gas II, New Orleans, La. (1992); "Reaction Gas Kinetics for Flue Gas, Gas Treatment of NOx", Ronald W. Breault, Christopher McLarnon, V. K. Mathur, NATO Advanced Research Workshop on Non-Thermal Plasma Techniques for Pollution Control (Cambridge University, England, Sep. 21-25, 1992); "The Tecolytic.TM. Process. An Advanced NOx Control System", Ronald W. Breault, V. K. Mathur, Christopher McLarnon, Jeff Chini, International Gas Research Conference (Orlando Fla., Nov. 16-19, 1992), the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Other works on electro-catalysts take a position directly opposite from the instant invention. Such are those of van den Bleek, et al., (I. Chem. E. Symposium Series, U. of Salford (1979)) stating that efficiency of nitrogen oxide reduction is improved when catalytic surfaces are able to donate an electron to the oxide, and Wooten and Mangold (U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,127 (1971)) (using gold plated, i.e. conductive, metal wool) and reporting augmented nitrogen reduction only when gold is used.
The instant inventive apparatus and method overcomes the problems previously encountered in the art. This invention employs a novel concept based on recognizing chemical reactions occurring in gaseous electrical discharge as distinct from reactions that result when equally energetic electrons are made to travel on metal surfaces.